


atmosphere of sorrow

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fall of Gondolin, Glorfindel Is A Mess, Growing Up, Haruno Sakura Needs a Hug, Haruno Sakura is a Mess, Haruno Sakura-centric, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: Haruno Sakura dies on the hands of her friends at the end of a war, and instead of the Pure Lands she finds herself born into another world which has seen its fair share of wars. While she is born into a peaceful family, she was born and bred for war once and will find herself thrust into a new one. Despite the best intentions of those around her, she will have war.For while she may be Lothris, she will never stop being Haruno Sakura.
Relationships: Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	atmosphere of sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdamnuchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/gifts).



> I've been inspired by thatdamnuchiha on AO3 so this is for them! I'm not well versed in the Silmarillion but I do know some lore for elves.
> 
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Haruno Sakura
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Names and meanings: The Father Names
> 
> Father: Calemir - Green Jewel
> 
> Mother: Lúthril - To enchant + female
> 
> Eldest Brother: Glirion - To sing/recite poetry + son
> 
> Second Eldest: Raithor - To strive + person
> 
> Third Eldest: Thilior - To Glisten + Person
> 
> Fourth Eldest: Rhossolas - Rustling Foliage
> 
> Fifth Eldest: Lastedir - To Listen + Male
> 
> Sixth Eldest: Caledhel - Light Elf + Man
> 
> Only Girl(Sakura): Lothris - Flower + Queen
> 
> .
> 
> The Mother Names
> 
> Father: Hissael - Wise Eyes
> 
> Mother: Celaireth - Brilliant + Female
> 
> Eldest Brother: Baralin - Fiery Gleam in the Eyes
> 
> Second Eldest: Celephind - Silver Tresses
> 
> Third Eldest: Faerveren - Joyous Spirit
> 
> Fourth Eldest: Aderthor - To Reunite + Person
> 
> Fifth Eldest - Elhael - Wise Elf
> 
> Sixth Eldest - Laerorn - Tree Song
> 
> Sakura: No Mother Name
> 
> .
> 
> Epithets:
> 
> Father: Silef - Shining White Crystal
> 
> Mother: Rossiel - Red-haired + Daughter
> 
> Eldest Brother: Thalador - Stalwart/Steady + Brother
> 
> Second Eldest: Bronweven - Endurance/Faith + Husband
> 
> Third Eldest: Herion - To Have an Impulse + Male
> 
> Fourth Eldest: Arahaelben - Noble and Wise + Husband
> 
> Fifth Eldest: Dínemben - Silent + Person
> 
> Sixth Eldest: Tinunaer - Spark + Groom
> 
> Sakura: Síladis - To Shine White + Female
> 
> Naruto and LOTR dont belong to me.

Dying on the battlefield was how she was sure she would die.

Never did she think that she would die from the hands of Team 7.

Haruno Sakura thought that maybe there would be some sort of divine intervention that would stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other. When they were younger it was Kakashi-sensei that managed to stop the two boys from killing each other. Now it was Sakura's body that acted as a shield between the two shinobi.

Dying was also both easy and hard to do.

Easy because she could feel the fatigue and exhaustion threatening to take her over and having the darkness that lingered in the edges of her vision take over. It was easy because she _wanted_ to give in and let the darkness soothe her aches and take away her pains. Sakura knew that should she give in to the pain it would lead her to the Pure Lands, and there she would see her parents and some of her comrades again.

Though it was hard because when she looked down at her chest she could see Naruto's arm lodged in her flesh to the mid-forearm and she could also see the tips of Sasuke's bloody - **terriblybloodywhyweretheysobloody** \- fingers poking through her ribcage. Bits of viscera and gore were coating the slender fingers and her body was locked in place.

She wanted to buckle and fall, her body couldn't stay standing and the only reason she was still on her feet was because of the arms going through her body.

Sakura dimly heard Naruto screaming in anguish while Sasuke demanded her to release her Byakugo seal and heal herself. Her once bright green eyes were dimming as she was slowly lowered closer to the ground and she faintly felt the ripping pain of the two shinobi pulling themselves from her body. Her blood painting their bodies as much as it painted herself.

The pink haired shinobi smiled up at the sky as her teammates lay her gently on the ground.

"Stay with us Sakura!"

"Oi! Don't you die on us!"

Her chest rattled as her will to hang on to life grew weaker and weaker.

Sakura saw their faces hanging above her and saw the tears streaming down and dripping onto her. She used what little strength she had to reach up with her hands and patted their cheeks.

"Its...okay...it's...all..over..." she coughed out. Blood trickled from her mouth as her arms fell limply onto her own body.

Haruno Sakura let out one last breath as what was left of her heart gave out.

.

.

.

.

.

The dark was quiet and warm.

.

.

.

.

.

Until it wasn't.

At first she floated free and let her mind meld into the dark, she enjoyed the warmth that emanated around her. Sakura didn't care about why she wasn't in the Pure Lands, she was just grateful that she wasn't hurting anymore. Her killers **noherfriends,theywereherfriends,hercomrades** were gone and her body was _whole_.

But as time went on her quiet space wasn't so quiet anymore.

She could hear a rhythmic beating around her, and Sakura could hear extremely muffled sounds sometimes. If she focused hard enough Sakura could hear someone singing but when she reached out for the sound there was something blocking her no matter how hard she pushed.

Her dark and quiet space was getting more and more cramped as time went on.

Sakura wiggled when her space clamped down on her uncomfortably, it felt like she couldn't breathe and she could feel hands guiding and pulling her from her warmth into a chilly world. She gasped in shock and let out a shrill cry, Sakura's face scrunched up at the cold until she was wrapped up in a small facade of warmth and cloth.

She could hear a baby screaming near by and she tried to wiggle out of her cloth prison and tried to ask someone to stop wiping at her face. But her words didn't come out, instead she let out a garbled whimper.

The baby that was crying near her quieted.

At the same time that Sakura quieted down.

The shinobi cracked her eyes open and flinched when a larger, sweaty face peering down at her. Bright red hair, pouty lips, and a perfectly narrowed face looked absolutely radiant with the accompanying smile. Ears with a elongated, down pointed helix. They were singing in an unknown language to her and the room around them was filled with similar looking people. They were human but at the same time they were not; they all had the same elongated helixes on their ears, some more leaf shaped and some downward pointed.

All had long hair, some fair and silky looking while others were curly and textured. Their skin was radiant looking and fair despite the skin color, and they were all speaking that same language. Another person stood next to Sakura and the person holding her, his hair was so blonde that she thought it was white. The two people closest to her were singing softly at her, and damn near cooing at Sakura.

Sakura cursed mentally as she was guided towards the chest of the person holding.

She was a baby, and was breastfeeding.

Damn Team Seven's shitty luck.

~.~.~.

Haruno Sakura had died as a pink haired medical shinobi with no immediate family to speak of.

Lothris, her name given to her by her father Calemir, was a solemn pink haired elfling with six older brothers and two living parents.

While she thought of herself as Haruno Sakura, Sakura learned to respond to being called Lothris all the time. Five years had passed since her birth and she was still the size of a three year old, but her mind far outpaced her body. She could vocalize simple thoughts and ideas, but didn't really hold conversations with people. Not because she couldn't, it was more like she didn't want to.

Her new family were of a race called the Eldar, and they were the first born from a Vala called Eru Illuvatar. They were descended of Noldor lines, with some Vanyar blood from her father's side of the family.

Sakura merely learned for those first five years of her life and soaked in the new information of her new life like a sponge. The pink haired elfling first focused on learning this new language while still trying to keep the knowledge of her native language from the Elemental Language. Once she was able to get a handle on Sindarin her new parents taught her Quenya at the behest of her Noldorian mother Lúthril.

Her eldest brother Glirion was her main minder when her parents were off in Southern Lindon while she and her brothers and their wives stayed in Mithlond. At the time Sakura was unconcerned with the fact that their parents were gone, off on patrols against the ever lasting fight to keep orcs and Morgoth's evil at bay. Instead of her parents, Sakura was mainly brought up by her brothers and their wives.

The children of Calemir and Lúthril were known in Mithlond as kind and courages brothers, but after the birth of Lothris the parallels between them and the sons of Fëanor began to grow in the minds of the Noldor that resided in Mithlond proper. Still despite the uncomfortable similarities between Calemir and Lúthril's children and that of Kin-Slayers, Sakura was found to be beloved as much as her siblings were.

The pastel pink hair she bore in her first life had followed her into that of her second one, but it was not the hair that drew the adoration from her fellow elven brethren in Mithlond. No, it was for she shined in the ways of Glorfindel and it earned her the nickname Síladis. For the few elves that had seen the burning of Gondolin and the sundering of Beleriand from Arda, saw how brightly her fëa shown. Which would be a cause of worry for her brothers, and parents were they the ones to journey with her into the city limits, for they knew not how Sakura shone with the light of that of a second-born.

They worried and fretted about it, and Sakura being the stoic child she was did nothing to assuage their concerns.

She did not like to think upon her first life which was marred in bitter anguish and fighting, but nor could Sakura forgot all that made her _Sakura._ For she had been the apprentice to the Fifth Hokage Senju Tsunade, for she had mastered chakra enhanced strength, and was a medic of great renown. She had finally caught up to both Naruto and Sasuke, only to die by their hands whether they meant to kill her or not.

While Sakura never stopped being Sakura, she became Lothris by taking Sakura and hiding away all the pain from her previous life.

The passion she had for learning never stopped and she would bother her second oldest brother Raithor to read her books and to learn the history of their people. So he would tell her of the Years of Music, in which the Ainur made their beautiful music and how Eru Illúvatar showed the Ainur what their music would create. Raithor would enlist the help of Glirion to weave her tales about how the Ainur became the Valar and Maiar, and how Manwë came to lead Arda. They would sing their sorrow when going over how Melkor aimed to destroy all that the Valar worked for and how he destroyed the lamps that the Valar made to light Arda.

Sakura would sit in rapture as they told her about the creation of Valinor and the birth of the Two Trees. After which the Eldar were found be Oromë and how the Eldar came to reside in Valinor. They tell her of the Silmarils that were made from the light of the Two Trees and the war that came from the Oath of Fëanor's sons. The young elfling knew that there was somethings being hidden from her about the Oath of Fëanor's sons and the Silmarils, and how her brothers would gleam over the First and Second Kinslayings.

The youngest sibling loved the story of Lúthien and Beren and wept at their outcome, which was some of the most emotion that her brothers had seen from her and sent them into a panic with them thinking that they had scared their beloved sister.

She would dry her tears and listen to tales of Gondolin and its twelve Houses. Sakura enjoyed hearing the tales of how Glorfindel fought to protect fleeing elves and how he defeated a balrog, only to then sadden when told of how he died. She listened to the way Glirion weaved the heroics of Ecthelion of the Fountain and his slaying of Gothmog. They tell her of how Lindon is the last remaining part of Beleriand which was swallowed by the sea after the Valar interfered with the dealings of Arda to defeat Morgoth.

Sakura liked the idea of King Gil-Galad, for he reminded her of Senju Hashirama by refusing to become corrupted by the everlasting evil of Morgoth. She learned that she lived in his kingdom and her parents were warriors of his. Which Glirion and Raithor then told her of their family, of how her mother had been a warrior when first meeting her father. Which led to him joining King Gil-Galad's army to stay by her side. Glirion had been joined by her other brothers, Thilior the third born, Rhossolas the fourth born, Lastedir the fifth born, and Caledhel the sixth born as they all regaled their little sister in tales of their parents' love.

"Mother is headstrong and stubborn, for the blood of the Noldor runs in her veins," Caledhel smiled as he held Sakura in his lap while sitting in a comfy chair.

Raithor spoke next, "But the fair skin and hair some of us inherited come from our father's blood, that of the Vanyar who so loved the light of the Two Trees. Though his mother was of Vanyar descent his father was of the Teleri and it is he that we get our silver hair from."

One of her brothers laughed, "It comes as no surprise that mother lay the name Celephind upon you then dear brother!"

Raithor glared at Thilior, "I bear my name proudly Thilior, though I begin to wonder if you share Teleri blood since you resemble the Falmari more with your short stature."

Thilior's laughter stopped abruptly and he pouted, "You know I pride myself on our Vanyar roots brother! For despite my size I am adept in fighting!"

Sakura's quietest brother, Lastedir, smirked, "Ahh but our Vanyar blood must be weak in you since you have not only Noldorian red hair, but Falmari-like stature. If your Vanyar roots were strong then at least you would be tall as well."

Her third eldest brother squawked indignantly and tried to leap Lastedir only to be held back with a reprimand from Glirion. Sakura giggled as she settled into Caledhel's hold, and around her her brother lit up in the presence of their solemn sister's laughter.

"Ai! Lothris! Tell them to stop being mean to your favorite brother!" Thilior begged, but Sakura shook with little giggles and shook her head instead of speaking. When he realized that he would get no help Thilior sat and pouted pitifully with his arms crossed, "Ah I see, betrayed by my own blood! See if I try to lighten the mood again!"

Rhossolas merely patted his shoulder, "Fear not brother, for there are still years yet for you to grow taller."

Thilior glared at his silver haired brother, well at one of her many silver haired brothers, "Watch your words carefully brother, else salt may make its way to your oats tomorrow instead of sugar."

Before the bullying of her shortest brother could continue Sakura spoke up, "Will you not tell me more of mother and father?"

Glirion smiled at his sister and chuckled, "Well Lothris, our mother and father were a rather humorous sight to behold while they were courting. For our dear father who is so very serious and skilled with words, found himself with none to offer our dear mother when in her presence. He would seize up and spout nonsense at her to which Mother ignored."

"Ahh yes, before meeting Mother, Father had eyes only for the written word and had no desire to become a warrior. But in his bid to impress her and be near her he gave up the quill and parchment for the steel and blood of battle. Which he was quite terrible at initially, and it caused Mother no end of grief to try and make steel out of wood," Caledhel's soft voice came from behind Sakura.

She looked at him with green eyes questioning, "Father was bad at fighting?"

Raithor nodded, his silver hair swaying lightly, "Yes, he made a fool in front of Mother many times and no matter how many times Mother rebuffed his affections he came back to her every time. And after decades of fighting together you would have better luck damaging mithril instead of pulling one away from the other."

Sakura smiled softly, "How nice."

Caledhel ruffled her soft pink hair lightly, "Yes Lothris, and I am glad that their love has brought us seven into the world so that we may be together. It seems we are destined for greatness."

Glirion's eyes cut through Sakura as his pale grey eyes sought Caledhel's, "Careful brother of what you speak."

The brother closest to her in age paled, "Brother you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Even so, I will not have you taunting destiny like that, especially with Lothris around."

"I was not trying to make allusions to those Fëa-"

"Enough Caledhel!" Glirion snapped and Sakura flinched back into Caledhel's chest. Upon seeing his outburst startle Sakura, Glirion sighed, "Apologies brother, and my apologies to you Lothris for I did not mean to frighten you."

Sakura nodded, but the previous goodwill and lighten atmosphere was gone now as her brothers all sat in tense silence.

The former shinobi may be stoic now in the face of her second life, but in the years after her birth she had come to love her family fiercely and did not want to see them so uncomfortable with each other. "Brother?" she asked Glirion, "Will you not tell me more of Gondolin and its city before bedtime? I wish to know more about it and how Beleriand was sundered to the sea."

Glirion smiled faintly, "Of course Lothris, I could never deny you the stories you love so. Come, let us prepare for bed and your story. On the morrow we will go to the market and then the library to get more stories for you to hear."

Her brothers agreed and Caledhel surrendered Sakura to Glirion's hold, and the six brothers split for the night. Each returning to their own home as Glirion prepared Sakura a bath and got her a change of clothes before settling her in the comfy cushions of her bed. Sakura yawned and curled up with a hand held to her **torn, broken,bloodiedchest** chest as she waited to hear more of the tales of this new land that was so unlike the Elemental Nations.

"You laugh so beautifully sister, tis a shame you don't do it more often," her eldest brother commented as he settled next to her with a tome in hand. A large hand stroked the hair from her forehead and he smiled at her as she looked at him questioningly, "Ahh forgive me Lothris. Just speaking my thoughts aloud again."

He opened the tome and began regaling her about the Houses of Gondolin, and as he described the city all Sakura could think about was Konoha and it's own streets which were so unlike the elven ones Glirion depicted.

Lothris closed her eyes and Sakura fell asleep, dreaming on running on water and punching craters into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> God another WIP, I know better but i cant help myself!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
